An AV application, which is installed in a recent computer and is used to play back a moving image, tends to incorporate image quality enhancement processing, so as to differentiate from applications of other companies.
Currently, image quality enhancement processing is executed based on a single setting irrespective of a monitor used to display a moving image. Currently, a moving image is output to an external display device such as a TV or display in some cases. However, display panels included in computers have various sizes and various numbers of pixels.
When a moving image is displayed on a high-resolution monitor, since it tends to be sharply viewed, it is preferable to soften the image. When a moving image is displayed on a low-resolution monitor, it is preferable to sharpen the image. Therefore, the setting of the image quality enhancement processing is preferably changed depending on the resolutions of display devices.